The Doctor and the Dancer
by DanniiGirl
Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme's relationship was never what it seemed to be, becuase Carlisle fell in love in 1928. With a male vampire. CC/OMC SLASH AND SLIGHT BELLA BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

AN: This is not a chapter but the timeline for the story. But it helps so please read it.

1633: Carlisle is born in London

1656: Carlisle becomes a vampire at 23 years old

1675: Carlisle gets his first doctor's licence

1710: Daithi is born in Dublin

1731: Daithi becomes a vampire at 21 years old

1787: Daithi opens his first dance studio

1845: Jasper is, born in Houston, Texas

1861: Civil war starts, Jasper joined at 16 years old

1864: Jasper is promoted to major and becomes a vampire at 20 years old

1873: Alice is born in Michigan

1891: Alice is sent to asylum and becomes a vampire at 18 years old

1901: Edward is born in Chicago

1904: Rosalie is born in New York

1911: Esme is born in Ohio

1918: Influenza Epidemic, Edward becomes a vampire at 17 years old

1922: Emmet is born in Tennessee

1923: Rosalie becomes a vampire at 19 years old

1928: STORY STARTS IN LONDON

1935: Esme becomes a vampire at 24 years old

1941: Alice and Jasper find the Cullen's

1942: Emmet becomes a vampire at 20 years old

1987: Bella is born in Forks

2005: Bella becomes a vampire at 18 years old and Renesmee is born

2013: Daithi arrives at Forks


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, I only own Gabriel my OC

**AN**: This is the real first chapter. Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

1928 London

Ah London, my birthplace, I had been born around 100 km away from this beautiful hotel I'm currently staying in, The Burlington.

My room was a suite with three bedrooms but I only need one, my 'children' Edward and Rosalie had already returned to America, I'd be joining them in about three months but I needed some alone time, I hadn't been by myself since I'd turned Edward ten years ago.

They would be posing as husband and wife on the journey because if they posed as brother and sister, Rosalie would have half the men of the ship trying to court her.

My reminiscing was interrupted by a gaggle of simpering young women looking at me like I was dinner and especially interested in my empty ring finger.

I quickly stood to leave before one of them worked up the courage to actually talk to me, as I left I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror and I guess I understood where the attraction came from; 6'1, blond, lightly muscled with golden eyes most women were attracted to me, the problem was that I am not the 23 year old that I appear to be but actually a 295 year old vampire. I bowed my head to the disappointed looking ladies and left the hotel lobby.

Even though I'm a vampire I don't drink human blood, my family and I only drink animal blood, which is why our eyes are golden and not ruby red which I have to say helps us blend in. talking of my family there are only three of us Edward Mason who at the age of 17 contracted influenza, whilst human he was very perceptive and could easily read people now he'd telepathic. Rosalie Hale who had been raped and beaten by her fiancé and his friends at the age of 19 was a very beautiful girl and had carried that over into her vampire life.

I enjoyed the fact that you could still walk down the street and start a conversation with perfect strangers and I took advantage of this before the human race stops being so friendly and trusting.

I'd been talking to an older couple about the quality of food at the Burlington hotel's restaurant, not that I'd ever tasted it, but I'd overheard lots of other guests talking about it and the smells so I knew enough.

Suddenly I smelt human blood from an alleyway about twenty feet away. I politely excused myself and walked over to the alley at a human pace, the alley was full of garbage, and old newspapers. Near the back, just out of human eyesight were two men one was being held against a wall by the other smaller man. The bigger one stank of alcohol amongst other things and the smaller was sucking the stinky man's blood, I had walked towards them without realising it.

The vampire turned around and asked in a surprisingly soft voice for a male "you're eyes are gold, how?" I noticed an Irish accent.

I turned my eyes away from the struggling human and looked at the Irish vampire, he was 5'10, with black hair that reached his ears and brushed the nape of his neck, he has what society would call a dancers body a tiny waist with broader shoulders with long lean legs and a posture that spoke of someone who had been whacked upside the head when he slouched as a child.

Naturally I took all of this in, in barely a millisecond before answering his question.

"I don't drink human blood, I never have. After four or five feedings the animal blood will cause our eyes to change to gold, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen"

I held out my hand, I usually couldn't condemn the killing of humans but I noticed that Mr Stinky was still breathing and not screaming in pain so he wasn't turning into a vampire either. I wanted to know more about this individual, the vampire that is not the human.

"Daithi Quinlan" I had made it my mission to learn Gaelic when I lived in Ireland for thirty years in the 1700's so if I remembered correctly, which I did Daithi meant swiftness or nimbleness and Quinlan meant gently-shaped or athletic, from what I could tell his name suited him well.

"Is he…alive?"

Gabriel nodded and pulled on his gloves with the same ease that most doctors did which meant that he'd been doing it for a long time. The gloves matched his eyes and appeared to be leather, he pulled a small notebook out of his jacket pocket and scribbled something on it before taking out a small bottle of glue, industrial strength if I'm not mistaken and glued the note to the man's nose.

The first thought that came to my mind is that a huge chunk of skin would come off with that glue and then took out a small handgun, for a split second I thought he was going to shoot the human "get ready Dr Cullen" he warned me before firing three shots into the air and quickly began to scale the wall of the building.

As I followed him I put the pieces of the puzzle together; there had been loads of newspaper articles on the self-appointed vigilante tracking down criminals and then sticking their name and crimes on their noses before firing three shots into the air and promptly disappearing.

Over the last two years a grand total of 112 men and women had been apprehended under these circumstances, the London police had named him _The Detective. _How did he know all of their crimes? Did he follow them for weeks? How did he keep them alive after biting them? Was there an anomaly in his venom? Was it his gift?

We were at the top of the building and looking over into the alleyway below; quickly four policemen came running around the corner blowing their whistles menacingly.

We proceeded to walk along the rooftops in silence "Are you alone Dr Cullen?" asked Daithi suddenly.

"No, my coven has two other members, but thy departed for America yesterday, I needed some time without them, I'm a surgeon specifically. What about you?"

Daithi changed direction towards a less populated part of London as he answered.

"Me? I'm alone, I was born in 1710 in Dublin; I was turned on my twenty first birthday. I'm no doctor but I do own a dance studio a few miles away, because I'm a vampire I can never accomplish my dream of being a world famous dancer but I can certainly teach other people to dance."

We had walked a few more streets before my curiosity got the better of me

"Daithi, not to be nosy but how do you drink from your victims without killing them?"

AN: I got my OC's name from and I know my timeline is slightly different from canon's regarding a few things, but this is AU so please accept it. Also I really, really love reviews, so please review and check out my Trueblood fanfiction

The other telepath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not making any money from this Fan Fiction.

**Chapter Two**

We jumped from the roof of the building we were walking across before Daithi answered by pulling of his leather glove again, revealing a thick silver ring, he pressed a finger against the insignia and a tiny blade popped out of the bottom, when he released the insignia the blade popped back in.

"I make a small laceration somewhere on the neck or chest which could easily be mistaken for a paper cut of a razor cut and drink as much as I can without putting them in hospital, I knock them out before hand of course, tonight's man was so drunk he won't remember anything anyway" he explained, I decided not to pry too much into his life in fear of making him angry and defensive, I remember when Edward and I met a nomad in Scotland, Edward had only been a vampire for five years at the time and every time he saw something interesting in then nomads mind he would ask questions, in the end the nomad; Kevin had stormed off in a huff and refused to make contact with us again.

Daithi and I ended up just chatting about our respective careers and the typical things strangers talk about. At about five o'clock we bed each other goodbye and arranged to meet up again the next day.

We had been meeting up for four days and were discussing the latest 'scandals' when Daithi suddenly made a face as a cluster of people walked past us.

"Carlisle I must say goodbye I haven't fed since I met you four nights ago and unfortunately you interrupted my meal and I know a delicious prostitute a few blocks away"

I had forgotten all about feeding and blood, but as I thought about it I realised that I'd been ignoring the burning in my own throat and I felt bad for taking up so much of Daithi's time.

"No Daithi, forgive me, I had completely forgotten about feeding, I'll walk with you to your…meal" I couldn't bring myself to condemn Daithi's lifestyle; he wasn't killing anyone and was taking criminals of the street's which was always a plus.

We walked about two blocks before I realised into which infamous place we were heading towards, the next six or seven blocks was notorious for its _male_ prostitutes, the hospital always received a hustler or two who had been beaten up by a client, not that they admitted that of course which is why it was _in_famous.

"D-Daithi, this neighbourhood is-"

Daithi had a sorrowful look on his face when he turned to me "Oh Carlisle surely you're not bigoted? I'm queer" he said shocking me slightly.

"I hadn't realised, no I'm not bigoted at all. Sorry I was just a bit shocked is all" I explained as we carried on walking.

"It's okay Carlisle, I'll tell you what why don't we just part ways now and meet up tomorrow at ten?" Obviously he meant ten o'clock at night considering it was almost impossible for us to go outside in the middle of summer.

We quickly agreed on a place before parting ways, I watched discreetly from a nearby rooftop as Daithi ignored most of the stationary men along the street and went straight towards one particular man who was leaning against a closed tobacconist's the man also had black hair which was cut shorter that Daithi's and he was even taller than me, I put him at about 6'3.

"Good evening John" greeted Daithi warmly giving the man a brief hug; I could never get over how soft Daithi's voice is compared to the amount of hidden strength he possessed.

"Angel face! It's been months, the usual?"

"Hmmm, yes I think so. You're well worth a sovereign. I made a new friend, a doctor he's good company" said Daithi as they slowly walked down the street together.

"A whole sovereign! I still can't believe you pay me so much, I usually black out at some point with you, I'm sure you don't get your money's worth" complained John.

"Oh stop complaining about your impending riches" teased Daithi pushing John into some dark shadows, but I could see them perfectly as Daithi got up on his tip toes and pulled John down as they shared a passionate kiss.

For one of the first times I couldn't quite place the emotion I was currently feeling, it wasn't until Daithi and John separated and walked down the street to a small building and entered that I realized what I was feeling…jealousy.

AN: I hope my use of the word 'queer' didn't offend anyone but remember that this is the 1920's and it was either that or 'Poofter'

Please review and check out my True Blood fan fiction 'The Other Telepath'

DanniiGirl


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I'm not making any money for this fan fiction (But I can wish)

AN: SeeingSasha has pointed out that in London during the 1920's homosexuals were being rounded up and prosecuted, so unfortunately parts of my story will be AU otherwise the plot just wouldn't make much sense. Thank you SeeingSasha for the review.

**Chapter Three**

It was perhaps about a week later and Daithi and I were up a tree strangely enough just talking as we watched the people go by from our perches.

We had been talking about a few of my past victims and we'd started talking about Rosalie's unfortunate turning.

"If it's any consolation if I had been in Rochester at the time and had come across Royce and his cohorts they would all have ended up with notes stuck to their noses." I smiled at the thought, I'm sure Rosalie would appreciate it, I took an unnecessary deep breath and asked the question I'd been wanting to since I'd met Daithi.

"Daithi, how do you know people's crimes? Is it your gift, or do you follow them?" I asked peeking at Daithi's expression as I asked.

He didn't look angry, he looked amused to be honest "I was wondering when you would ask me that Carlisle, like your Edward I had a sort of sixth sense as a human, I just always _knew _things about people, but the things that stood out the most to me were always the bad things people had done._"_

Daithi looked out across the park and I sensed he had more to say so I just waited "when I was turned into a vampire my sixth sense changed drastically, when I touch someone I see their whole lived from their point of view, that is also why I always where gloves unless I'm hunting"

I sat there shocked his gift was similar to Aro's except that he didn't hear their thought but saw their actions. No wonder I always saw him wearing gloves, in fat tonight he was wearing dark green gloved that matched his shirt.

"So you can only see things when you touch someone with your hands?"

"No, but hands are the only part of my body which absolute strangers would touch" he replied

"So if I were to do this" I raised my hand and gently cupped his cheek and watched as his ruby red eyes glazed over, it was about five minutes later when he took my hand off his cheek with an awed look on his face "Carlisle, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met" he whispered.

I only had about a month left before my ship to the USA would set sail, Daithi and I were having 'dinner' in my suite, well the hotel workers thought we were eating the two steaks and potatoes that we had sent up. Instead we were just talking on the sofa strangely enough it seemed like Daithi and I never ran out of thing's to talk about and our silences when we had them were comforting and not uncomfortable.

Suddenly Daithi turned to me and whispered "I'm so sorry Carlisle" what! He'd done nothing wrong. "Whatever for?" I asked stunned, maybe he was leaving to hunt, no he'd fed last night on a serial killer.

He leant forwards and pressed his soft lips against mine, when I was too shocked to do anything he quickly pulled away looking ashamed "your friendship isn't enough for me anymore, in the last two months I've fallen in love with you Carlisle"

I looked at his wary yet hopeful face and the only thought that came to my head was, screw society and its views as I pulled him towards me and kissed him back, he immediately put his arms around my neck and shifted closer, briefly a long forgotten human memory came back to me of me kissing a boy in my bedroom whilst my father was at some town council meeting and being scared of him coming home early and finding us.

I lifted Daithi into my arms and stood up from the sofa and walked towards the bedroom at human pace "I love you too Daithi"

For the next two weeks my angel Daithi and I walked, talked and made love at every chance we had, he taught me hundreds of dances and he listened eager as any medical student ever had to my hospital anecdotes and was fascinated with my work. I also accompanied him as he found six more victims, one victim of his had in fact been causing me major troubles at the hospital with the poison no one could identify killing his victims, I'd lost twelve patients to him.

Daithi had taken offense to this and hunted the man down.

I finally worked up the courage to commission two gold rings they both had inscriptions on them my ring had 'Daithi's since 1928' and his had 'Carlisle's since 1928' the jewellery store owner had been slightly confused at the inscriptions, naturally he didn't know that we were vampires and live for hundreds of years.

That very same night at three o'clock in the morning, in the middle of Hyde Park I got down on one knee and pulled the blue velvet box out of my coat pocket "Daithi, my beautiful dancer, one day I'm sure the human race will wise up and allow two men to marry but until then I offer you this ring as a sign of commitment, do you accept?"

I found myself flat on my back being peppered with kissed by an exited Daithi, not that I was complaining of course. "Is this a yes?"

"YES! Of course Carlisle, I love you so much, one day we will get married" he said excitedly as he pulled off the brown leather glove I'd bought him a few days before and let me slip on his ring, he laughed at the inscription "that's right, _mine_" we kissed and made plans for Daithi to come to America with me.

Unfortunately when we only had one night left in London disaster struck, I'd gone hunting to prepare myself for the long trip on the ship and had taken longer than usual. When I entered the suite there was no sign of Gabriel but I wasn't worried he was probably just taking a while to find a victim, well thought that until I found the note on the bed.

**Carlisle, my Doctor**

**Whilst you were hunting I received a telegram from my Sire, he is summoning me back to his side. I'm taking the 6:00 ferry to France. What I need to know is, will you be waiting for me, or is it too much to ask my darling? If I don't find a way to contact you by this date in one century then I am dead. Please wherever you go keep your real name so I can find you Carlisle Cullen, and I will find you somehow if I am alive I promise. I will always wear my ring and be faithful to you. I will love you for eternity.**

**Your Dancer Daithi.**

Underneath the note in a silver frame was a photograph of us walking together, he was close to me and I had my arm around his slim waist. We looked to be deep in conversation, I remember about a week ago there was a flash from a camera but I hadn't thought it had captured us, Daithi must have gone back later and bought it.

I checked my pocket watch 6:45 am I'd missed him and now the sun was rising, I could always swim to France but I knew he wouldn't want me too and I also knew he'd never go against his Sire's wishes, he'd never told me who his Sire was, apparently his turning hadn't been pleasant.

I gently folded the note and placed it in the back of the picture frame, as I sat in my cabin on the S.S Corteo that evening I took out the photograph and sobbed brokenly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Daithi is mine though, all mine. But the Twilight people/places belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AU: **I just thought I'd mention this, even though it seems odd the amount of time the Cullen's have stayed in Forks and the whole town must think they get a lot of plastic surgery, we are just going to stick with it and pretend all of the humans of Forks are dim and haven't noticed a family living there for over a decade haven't changed.

**Chapter Four**

_**TIME SKIP TO 2013 AND IT'S DAITHI'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

I inhaled deeply as I stepped of the ship which after so long as one of the most prominent modes of transportation was my favourite, I'd just arrived from England which is the first place I'd gone to search for my Carlisle a few weeks ago.

There had been twenty-four Cullen's in the phone book and more out of it so it had taken me a while to be certain that Carlisle was not in England so I had got on the next ship heading for America, I had no idea why but I had the feeling that Carlisle would try to stick to English speaking countries, so if he wasn't in America I would search Australia even though that was unlikely seeing as the amount of cold rainy places there were considerable less than England and America.

I was in New York and quickly got myself a comfortable hotel room with a Wi-Fi connection, I didn't bother unpacking me two suitcases and began searching through major hospitals state by state, I was one-hundred per cent cure that Carlisle wouldn't have stopped being a doctor, to help my search in my last years with my Sire I had got a doctors licence so no finding the names of doctors in any hospital wouldn't be a problem for me though sometimes I got annoying e-mails telling me to wait an hour or two whilst they checked my credentials, after all you could never be too careful with terrorists these days, I scoffed, and what was to stop a terrorist being a doctor?

It took me four days to search every major hotel in the United States of America, I had some luck on tracking Carlisle a hospital in Chicago had employed a Carlisle Cullen in the eighties but he had left apparently to find a quieter atmosphere, which in layman's terms meant a hospital that would be hard for me to track down, the only clue that they had left me was that he had mentioned going to Washington or somewhere nearby, the admin worker couldn't quite remember what he had said, probably too stunned that a gorgeous man like Carlisle was even talking to her.

It took me nearly another week to send e-mails to the smaller hospitals in or close to Washington, on the sixth day I stalked out of my hotel room to do two things; the first was feed, my eyes were pure black I was so hungry, I hadn't fed on the ship and I had been holed up in my hotel for nearly two weeks so after feeding from two back robbers I managed to buy a huge map of Washington in a quaint little store and some marker pens.

I used my laptop, the map and marker pens to narrow down the places which had the least amount of sunshine: Quillayute, Astoria, Eugene, to name a few but one that stuck out the most probably because of it's ridiculous name was Forks but considering it was such a small town there wasn't much chance a vampire would risk living there for a long time, right?

I checked the hospitals of those places anyway and was practically growling in frustration as I read the employee lists until I got to one and just stared at it slack-jawed for a minute:

FORK'S GENERAL HOSPITAL EMPLOYEE LIST:

DOCTORS:

Dr L. Appleby

Dr J. Watson

Dr M Grey

Dr I Langdon

Dr C Clove

SURGEONS:

Dr K Price

Dr C Cullen

NURSES:

By that time I'd stopped reading, C Cullen! It had to be my Carlisle; I picked up the phone and dialled the hospitals reception desk still vibrating with joy.

"Forks General Hospital, Jennifer speaking" she sounded like she'd rather be anywhere but behind a reception desk, but I didn't care I was far too excited.

"Hi, a doctor from your hospital saved my gran's life not too long ago and I would just LOVE to be able to show my appreciation" I gushed instantly catching her attention

"Aw, that's so sweet! How can I help?"

"Well, I'd love to be able to send some flowers to the surgeon who saved her, um Cruller? Crandon? Something like that?" I said desperately hoping she wouldn't tell me to send them to the hospital and not give me his address.

"Cullen? Dr Cullen? Oh he is amazing isn't he? Well look I'll just give you his address and you can send them, oh by the way I once saw him receive a bunch of white roses and he didn't look happy" as she happily gave out Carlisle's address to me a total stranger I mentally growled at her, he hated white roses because his father had forced him to tend to a neighbour's roses for a year when he was caught stealing apples from their orchard, he had been fourteen at the time, he had hated roses especially white ones after that.

I spat out a quick thank you after she rattled of the address and I grabbed my cases and immediately left the hotel to find a car dealership.

An hour later I came out with a silver Porsche Panamera and left a very happy car salesman, not that he had to do much work I walked in, saw the car and bought it, like Julius Caesar once said _Veni, Vidi, Vici;_ I came, I saw, I conquered.

I sped towards Washington without further delay; I had made Carlisle wait for long enough.

Unfortunately for me traffic was not on my side if there were no cars on the road it would have taken me about two hours factoring in my vampire reflexed but because of traffic and speeding laws it took me just over five hours to get to Washington and another hour to get to Port Angeles, the only reason I stopped there was because I wanted to look my best for Carlisle when he first saw me so I paid for a 24 hour stay in a nice looking hotel not that I'd be there for over an hour but you tended to be directed towards motels if you asked to only stay an hour.

I showered and blow dried my hair and changed into a nice outfit, a pair of Dolce & Gabbana slacks and dark purple shirt with a black cashmere Hermes scarf and considering the weather I added a Milford coat and of course a pair of black gloves I didn't want to risk touching people.

I giddily sped towards Forks and being as excited as I was I missed the turn off to Carlisle's house…twice.

I got there eventually and I immediately knew he's expanded his coven even more, he'd told me he wanted to add people and I could smell at least eight vampire's scents here alongside my beautiful Carlisle's as well as…dog, dog? Why would Carlisle have bought a dog? He couldn't be that desperate for food, there was a whole forest not twenty metres away from his front door!

With a sigh I slipped on a pair of sunglasses that were so dark not even a vampire could see my eyes clearly through them, from the murmuring inside as I approached I deduced that I had been spotted/smelt/heard arriving.

I knocked gently on the door not wanting to break it down like I'd done a few times in my early years and then took three steps backwards as was polite as to not intimidate whoever answered the door; a pretty brunette female vampire with golden eyes answered the door with a hesitant smile on her face "Hello"

"Hello, is Dr Cullen in?" I asked, she seemed nice

"Not at the moment I'm afraid, would you like to come in and wait? He should be home in half an hour"

"Yes please, that would be lovely" I followed her into the living room where I was confronted with six other vampires, a vampire/human hybrid and a human that smelt strangely enough like wet dog? Maybe he had rolled around with his pet?

"Well…Carlisle's certainly been busy, excuse my lack of knowledge but I only recognize Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Isabella and Renesmee"

The largest vampire in the room whom I had no prior knowledge about took a few steps forward and immediately demanded "who are you?"  
luckily Rosalie I guessed from the description Carlisle had given me, stepped up to me "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward and I have been dying to actually meet you for years" she practically gushed which form the looks she was getting was uncharacteristic of her.

We hugged quickly before Edward practically shoved her away to take her place in my arms which she just rolled her eyes at "It's amazing to finally meet you" he whispered even though only the full vampires actually heard what he said.

Rosalie laughed at the incredulous looks and finally explained "Carlisle met Daithi in London in the twenties, unfortunately Edward and I had already left for the states" she stopped and let out a slight squeal "Carlisle is going to be _so_ happy you're here! You're picture really doesn't do you justice"

I sat down in the armchair Edward waved me towards and before anyone could ask, Rosalie, Edward or I any questions I turned to the smelly boy "_what_ are you?"

I knew it was rude but he smelt far too strongly of wet dog to have been playing with his pet

He laughed and replied "I'm Jacob, a wolf shape-shifter form the Quileute tribe down at La Push"

Renesmee who had been sat on the floor next to the piano stood and walked over to me, I knew that she was only eight years old even though she bore the appearance of a nineteen year old and she reached out to touch my cheek, Edward and Rosalie shouted "no!" as I tried to lean back to evade her touch, but she ignored them and surged forward to grasp my cheek, I immediately stilled and watched her life pass by my very eyes, then I heard a young girls voice inside my mind 'How do you know me?" and my earlier words of knowing her Alice, Isabella, Rosalie and Edward echoed inside my mind.

I gently pried

Her hand from my cheek with my gloved hand "I'll tell you later little one, please don't touch me again, it makes me…uncomfortable"

She nodded shyly and returned to her previous seat as Edward turned towards Jacob "you _kissed_ my daughter?" he'd obviously watched with me as Renesmee's life flashed through my mind and had seem Jacob shyly peck Renesmee goodnight a few months earlier.

I interrupted before Jacob could make him angrier "Edward, she's a beautiful girl, she's going to be kissed at some point, calm down"

That didn't stop Edward from glaring at Jacob and grumbling under his breath, after five minutes of silence, interrupted only by Edwards mumbled death threats the large vampire approached me again this time much friendlier than before "I'm Emmet, Rosalie's husband and the coolest vampire you'll ever meet" he shook my hand with his bear paw which swallowed my hand completely, then vampire who had been hovering over Alice cautiously approached looking weary, I saw his scars and deduced he must have been on the vampire territory wars, he was a formidable warrior to have survived them.

"I'm Jasper, Alice's husband" I detected a slight Texas drawl in his accent, yep the southern territory wars.

Alice practically skipped over to me "I'm Alice as you already know, Carlisle is going to be so happy to see you!" considering her gift of psychic visions of the future I didn't doubt her.

The woman who had opened the door came over "I'm Esme, Carlisle told me about you, it's very nice to meet you" I smiled and shook her hand, before Isabella could come over we all heard a car pull up in the drive way and expectantly look at the door.

"Hey guys, who bought a new car-?" Carlisle stopped in his tracks mid-sentence. He was just as gorgeous as I remembered him.

"D-Daithi?" he gasped.

I smirked.

AU: Kudos to anyone who spots the two Sherlock (BBC) mentions in this chapter and the Grey's Anatomy one. Hope you all liked the chapter.

Also that was my longest chapter ever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Daithi is mine though, and all mine. But the Twilight people/places belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN**: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try not to let it happen again, hopefully now that it's summer I'll have more free time to just sit down and write.

**Chapter five**

_**CARLISLE'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

I left Fork's General Hospital in a state of confusion, Jennifer one of the receptionists had been staring at me and smirking most of the day, I had heard her mutter something about grandmothers and flowers once or twice but I and dismissed it as just her usual level of craziness.

As I pulled up into my driveway I had no idea that what I had been waiting for had finally come to pass, I frowned looking at the beautiful Porsche Panamera in the driveway, had someone crashed their car again?

"Hey guys, who bought the new-?" I cut off mid-sentence as I walked into the living room, my whole family was there, which was odd, usually they were dispersed throughout the house, or most of the time not in the house at all. The second thing I noticed was a scent of someone I honestly thought I'd never lay eyes on again, Daithi.

He was standing next to an armchair looking just as beautiful as the last time I'd seem him "Daithi?"

He smirked at me as he sauntered closer "Hello Carlisle, did you miss me?" he asked. Immediately I held out my arms which he wasted no time diving into and hugging me tight, with occasional mumbled sentences in Gaelic.

"Daithi, I thought that you had died" I murmured softly, Daithi pulled back and whacked my shoulder with his fist even though I could tell he didn't actually want to cause damage.

"You idiot Carlisle, I told you that I would be back. Your family has grown a lot since I last saw you, seven new members? Even if one is part dog"

Carlisle and Rosalie laughed at the last comment before Carlisle turned to his family, "Everybody, this is Daithi Quinlan; we met way back in 1928. Where were you Daithi?"

"All over, but mostly southern Europe"

"If Rosalie and Edward were the only coven members you knew, then you obviously haven't met Carlisle's wife Esme" pointed out Bella, I sensed that she did not like Daithi in the slightest.

Daithi whirled pulling out of my arms looking at me with a pained look on his face, I could not see his eyes die to his sunglasses which I concluded where there so my family couldn't see his red eyes, but I guessed if he wasn't wearing them he'd be giving me his wide hurt eyes, causing something in me to clench, I hated seeing him upset.

"Whoa, Daithi! Daithi! I swear that I have been faithful to you" I said quickly before he could attack me or Esme or even worse leave.

When after four seconds he hadn't answered I tugged off one of his gloves and grasped his hand.

By this time I was obvious to my whole family that Daithi and I were more than just good friends, especially upon revealing his ring, which matched mine.

Daithi seemed to be calming down as he watched more and more of my life since he'd left me in London, finally he let go of my hand "I'm sorry I doubted you, my Carlisle"

Daithi kissed my cheek softly, it was then I realised that he was still wearing his sunglasses and gently I reached up to remove them, when I saw his eyes a ripple of shock went through me causing most of my family to tense, "You've been drinking _animal_ blood?"

AN: I know it was a very short chapter but hopefully the next one will at least reach 1000 words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Daithi is mine though, and all mine. But the Twilight people/places belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN**: So sorry about how long it's taken me to upload! My creativity is slowly coming back and I'm even considering picking 'Attitude Adjustment' back up. Anyway on with the chapter!

**Recap Chapter Five**

_Daithi seemed to be calming down as he watched more and more of my life since he'd left me in London, finally he let go of my hand "I'm sorry I doubted you, my Carlisle" _

_Daithi kissed my cheek softly, it was then I realised that he was still wearing his sunglasses and gently I reached up to remove them, when I saw his eyes a ripple of shock went through me causing most of my family to tense, "You've been drinking animal blood?"_

**Chapter Six**

I could practically feel the ripple of shock going through my family at my words, well everyone except Edward, Rosalie and Esme that is.

It was Jasper that spoke up for the rest of my family "Carlisle, you're shocked because he drank _animal_ blood?"

Daithi turned to look at Jasper with his gorgeous red eyes rimmed with amber "I've always drank human blood Jasper, in fact, Carlisle and I met when he interrupted me feeding in an alley. I haven't killed anyone in over a century and a half though"

I could see the look of disbelief on most of their faces so with a sigh we all sat down and Daithi and I told the rest of the family about how we met and about some of our time in London, I could tell from the embarrassment that I didn't even need to be an empath to feel coming of Edward that Daithi as well as myself, whilst not talking about our more _intimate_ times were both thinking about them. Poor Edward.

Daithi turned to me and smirked obviously noticing Edwards embarrassment as well "Oh, I forgot I've got gifts in my car" he quickly walked outside to the beautiful car he'd bought, or stolen hopefully bought since it wasn't the sort of car that blended in.

Daithi quickly came back with a duffle bag and pulled out three letters along with three jewellery boxes, she quickly opened the letter and read them before announcing.

"They're form the Volturi! Apology letters" she shoved the letters towards Edward before opening the jewellery boxes.

I realised then, where Daithi had been for close to a century, in Volterra and one of the Volturi leaders was obviously his Sire. "Which one is your Sire Daithi?" I asked.

"The only brother cruel enough to turn me just because he wanted me to teach the Guard how to dance for a gala they were throwing" he explained rolling his eyes slightly.

"Aro, of course, I should have guessed" I replied as Daithi came closer to me and laid his head on my shoulder and said in a low voice even though we both knew the whole family, except maybe Jacob could hear us just fine.

"Aro approves of our relationship by the way, he's a great believer of the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', in the last century I've been teaching the Volturi members as well as at the 'Volterra school of dance' and the crime rate in Italy is very low, but new dances will come, the crime rate _will_ go up again and when it does my Sire will call for me and I will go to him. What I'm trying to say Carlisle is I have roughly twenty to twenty five years before I'm expected to be in Volterra again for who knows how long, can you live with that?"

Daithi bit his lower lip as he pulled away from my shoulder to look at me, I tightened my arms around him and replied "Daithi, I'll take what I can get, also Aro is an old friend I'm sure he won't mind me visiting, a lot"

Daithi pressed a brief kiss to my lips before we turned to look at a delighted Renesmee, who was now dripping in precious stones in the form of a necklace from Caius, a bracelet from Marcus and a tiara from Aro with Emmett bowing down and calling her Princess Renesmee of Forks.

"So, Carlisle I was thinking as I drove through Port Angeles that, it needed a dance studio, what do you think?" asked Daithi giving me an impish grin.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, I'm sure the residents of Port Angeles will appreciate a good dance instructor such as yourself Daithi" I replied hugging him to me, still slightly shocked that he was back in my arms after son much time.

"Carlisle I need to go back to my hotel room and pick up some stuff from my hotel, and check out" said Daithi starting to pull away, panic overtook me and I gripped him tightly to my chest, scared he'd walk out of the door and never come back again.

"Promise me you'll come back" I said softly

"I promise, an hour tops darling" replied Daithi just as softly kissing my cheek before gently extracting himself from my grip and walking out the door with a quick goodbye to everyone else.

The second he left Bella asked no one in particular "So, all this time and Carlisle and Esme have never actually…?" Esme answered her "No, Carlisle told me about Daithi when I was a few months old and told him I was in love with him, I quickly got over my jealousy and we pretended to be married to keep the gossip mongers away"

Rosalie jumped in "He's even better looking than in the photo you have of him, but of course it was evening in the 1920's so the quality wasn't as good as it would be now. Too bad he's as straight as a corkscrew" she pouted slightly earning a playful growl from her husband.

Unfortunately Bella decided to speak up again "Well, we can't let him live here, he drinks human blood and can't be trusted around Renesmee"

"Mummy I like him, he's got pretty eyes and he bought my presents for Aro, Caius and Marcus!"

It was surprisingly Edward who answered Bella "Bella! Daithi has more self-control than most of us here, including you so leave it alone."

An: I've also make some tiny changes to the 'timeline chapter' I got a date mixed up as well as Jaspers birthplace.

A huge thank you to: EvgenyaKim, S. Rune, The Yoshinator, lil night raven and avalon evermore for reviewing, it was you're words that gave me that little push to start writing again.


End file.
